Maux d'Enfants
by Kendall-R
Summary: Dick Casablancas est un imbécile heureux ! Il n'est bon qu'à coucher, et encore ! Y'a mille fois mieux. Lui extorquer du fric ? Impossible. Il ne dépense que pour sa pomme. • Est-ce réellement la vérité, après tout ? [Attention : Possibilité de spoiler sur le film. Spoiler évident sur la saison 2 et 3]


Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai pu acheter il y a peu de temps, pour pas cher, les trois saisons de Veronica Mars en DVD. Le mieux ? C'est que cela tombait exactement au moment ou le film sortait. (Mars 2014)  
Du coup, j'ai tout regarder à la suite.  
J'ai découvert cette série il y a plus de sept ans, au collège. J'avais littéralement adorer et je m'étais même inspirée de Veronica pour un personnage de RP peu après. Mais j'étais jeune et je n'avais pas forcément vu la totalité des petites choses placées ci et là par Rob Thomas.  
J'ai 22 ans, j'ai revu cette série avec un oeil nouveau. J'ai ensuite visionner le film. Et j'ai vu Dick.

Je n'avais jamais trop accorder d'importance à ce personnage mais en revoyant tout ca, il m'a touché. Plus que ce que je n'aurais penser. Alors j'ai eu envie de lui accorder une fin plus heureuse que ce qu'ils ont pu nous montrer.

**ATTENTION Spoiler potentiel du film et Spoiler avérer de la fin de la saison 2 et 3.**

**Rating** : K+ parce que les propos peuvent être un peu durs pour des enfants.

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement Logan n'est pas à moi. *chouine* Les personnages sont à Rob Thomas. La seule chose qui m'appartient c'est l'évolution de Dick sortie de ma tête.

**Pairing** : Aucun.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

« _Dick Casablancas est un imbécile heureux ! Il n'est bon qu'à coucher, et encore ! Y'a mille fois mieux. Lui extorquer du fric ? Impossible. Il ne dépense que pour sa pomme._ »

C'est le discours que pourrait vous tenir la plus part des femmes de son âge vivant à Neptune. Depuis son entrée au collège, Dick règne sur le lycée avec ses amis gosses de riches. Stéréotype parfait du peuple qui habite le quartier des 3-9, Dick dépense sans compter l'argent durement gagné par son père. Sauf que, malgré ce que vous pensez, le grand blond est bien plus difficile à cerner. Une seule personne peut réellement comprendre ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui. Une seule et elle ne posera jamais son regard sur lui.

La fin du lycée est censée être une époque agréable, peuplée de fête et de sourires. La plage, le surf, la drague, l'alcool, les femmes. Pourtant, cette année-là, elle ne fut pas des plus belles. Dick venait d'apprendre que son frère était le plus grand criminel de l'année et que, de plus, il venait de se jeter du haut du toit de l'hôtel ou vivait actuellement son meilleur ami.

Comment vous sentez vous lorsque vous taquinez votre frère, vous vous débrouiller pour le ridiculiser toute sa vie en vous disant « _Pourquoi arrêter maintenant ? On est jeune, amusons nous, on aura tout le temps de s'excuser plus tard !_ » Et que, finalement, il s'avère que ce gamin tue une dizaine de personne et se donne la mort par la suite ?

Alors, cet été-là, Dick l'a passé seul dans sa grande maison. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait filé au Mexique pour culbuter le plus de femme possible et noyer sa peine dans de la tequila de haute qualité. Mais non, après les obsèques de Cassidy, il était resté seul en assurant à sa très chère mère que tout allait bien. Il s'était enfermé dans le noir et avait renvoyé la plus part du personnel. Il n'avait gardé que Midna, une vieille femme qui s'était souvent occupé d'eux, et Jean, un majordome suffisamment compétent pour le nettoyage. Il se levait tous les matins et prenait une douche avant de se rallonger pour réfléchir.

Réfléchir à comment il avait pu rester sans rien voir face à la souffrance de son propre frère. Il n'avait jamais été un enfant modèle mais il avait toujours aimé Beaver. Comme un frère. Et personne ne souhaite la mort de quelqu'un de sa famille. Il a pleuré, beaucoup, dans la pénombre de sa chambre trop grande et trop vide. Il a juré, cassé, hurlé aussi. Rendant les membres du personnel inquiet pour lui. Alors, ils lui ont expressément conseillé de se rendre chez une psychologue. C'est ce qu'il a fait.

Pendant six semaines, le mardi et le vendredi. Martina Madowen était une femme qui avait une dizaine d'année de plus que Dick. Le temps ne l'avait pas épargnée et de petites rides commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux. Rien d'extraordinairement voyant pour un premier regard. Mais quand le blond l'aperçu la première fois, il ne fit aucune remarque salace ou déplacée. Cette femme avait l'air d'être sa mère. Douce et belle, la voix chaude et rassurante. Alors il l'a suivi et lui a tout confié. Ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses peurs, ses échecs, ses bêtises. Et puis ces histoires avec son père et son frère, comme quoi ils faisaient des concours pour savoir lequel des deux allait réussir à traumatiser le plus le pauvre Cassidy. Dick gagnait souvent, il le connaissait bien. Mais Richard Casablancas Senior n'était pas en reste.

Mais les cours reprirent et Dick intégra Hearst. Les fêtes étudiantes ne sont pas très bonnes pour un moral pareil. Et la fierté d'homme non plus. Bien vite, les vieilles habitudes reprirent. Alcool, femmes, propos déplacés. Il rejetait tout le monde, même Logan. Pour lui, Il était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Lui et sa pétasse de fouine blonde qui avait fichu en l'air la vie de son frère. Pourtant, Veronica avait le droit de savoir. De savoir que Beaver l'avait violée ce soir-là, dans la chambre d'ami de Shelly Pomroy. Mais ça, Dick s'en fichait. Veronica avait changé définitivement le cours de sa vie. Elle ne le savait pas encore, lui non plus.

Et puis, l'année d'université passa. Dick était triste. Comment pouvait-il transformer sa peine en carburant ? Comment Veronica avait-elle fait quand Lily était morte ? Il avait tenté de lui demander plusieurs fois mais s'était dégonflé comme un pneu crevé. Il avait donc continué ses visites chez le Docteur Madowen. Et c'est elle qui l'aiguilla. Si, au lieu de faire le mal, il commençait à faire le bien ?

Dick commença à avoir un plan de carrière en tête. Il quitta les Pi Sig, arrêta les filles et l'alcool sérieusement et se pencha sur ses cours. Veronica avait quitté définitivement Neptune et Logan se cherchait encore en tournant dans le campus comme un lion en cage. Mais lui, lui il avait compris pourquoi on l'avait envoyé sur cette terre.

Avec l'aide de Martina, il monta peu à peu une association. Il mettait les fonds et elle l'aidait avec les papiers administratifs. Il recruta des éducateurs, des psychologues et des jeunes ayant un bon feeling avec les enfants. Ce fut d'abord un projet scolaire pour un cours de commerce mais il se débrouilla pour que le projet perdure. Il avait passé sa vie à détruire celle de son frère, et si, pour une fois, il aidait les gosses dans le même cas à rester sur le droit chemin ? Et si on évitait de faire sauter de nouveau un bus plein de lycéen à cause d'un pervers détraqué qui aura profiter de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur des enfants pour en faire ce qu'il en voulait ?

C'est ainsi que _Beaver's House_ vit le jour. Certains n'approuvèrent pas le nom mais lui voulait qu'il en fasse parti. Cassidy était le point de départ de tout ça, et renier le surnom qu'il lui avait donné pendant toutes ces années ne le ferait que paraître encore plus hypocrite qu'on ne pouvait le dire. Alors il préféra se taire et garder ce nom.

Comme s'il s'interdisait d'aimer, Dick ne rencontra jamais de femme qui l'épousa après ça. Mais il avait bien une femme dans sa vie. Dannah était une petite fille qui était arrivée à la maison un jour ou personne n'était présent sauf lui. Elle était tuméfiée et pleurait abondamment. Il la recueillit et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Sa belle-mère l'avait enfermée pendant trois jours dans un cagibi duquel la jeune fille avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais quand la femme s'en était aperçue, elle avait passé Dannah à tabac. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir pour venir ici. Elle n'avait que huit ans et pourtant, sa vie était déjà dure. Dick la fit soigner et il l'a recueilli. Il porta plainte contre la famille et demanda ensuite la garde de la jeune fille le temps qu'ils trouvent ou la placer. Mais il s'attacha à elle et, après des années entières de bataille judiciaire, il put enfin l'adopter. Depuis qu'il est devenu « papa », Dick est plus heureux, plus léger. Il sent que Cassidy lui aura pardonné son comportement idiot (ou du moins, il souhaite le croire du plus profond de son cœur) et il recommence à sortir peu à peu. A reprendre le goût à la vie.


End file.
